The present invention relates to microbial enhancements for soil enhancement.
Humic acids are a principal component of humic substances, which are the major organic constituents of soil (humus), peat and coal. It is also a major organic constituent of many upland streams, dystrophic lakes, and ocean water. It is produced by biodegradation of dead organic matter. It is not a single acid; rather, it is a complex mixture of many different acids containing carboxyl and phenolate groups so that the mixture behaves functionally as a dibasic acid or, occasionally, as a tribasic acid. Humic acids can form complexes with ions that are commonly found in the environment creating humic colloids. Humic acids are insoluble in water at acid pH, whereas fulvic acids are also derived from humic substances but are soluble in water across the full range of pH. Humic and fulvic acids are commonly used as a soil supplement in agriculture, and less commonly as a human nutritional supplement. As a nutrition supplement, fulvic acid can be found in a liquid form as a component of mineral colloids. Fulvic acids are poly-electrolytes and are unique colloids that diffuse easily through membranes whereas all other colloids do not.
In a parallel trend, bacterial agricultural microbials are helpful to the crops in a way that they detoxify the soil and fight the root diseases and provide stability to the soil system. They help in nitrogen fixation, phosphate solubilization, iron sequestration, and phytohormone level modulation in crops. Due to these factors, the bacterial segment dominates the agricultural microbials market.